TFP Christmas Gifts!
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: The transformers open some presents! And a certain scout and femme tell their feelimgs to each other! Intentional Bumblebee X Arcee! Srry for a bad summery! Christmas one-shot! Takes place in the Transformers Prime universe.


**Hey! I've decided to make a Transformers Ptime Christmas a little scene involving a certain femme and scout! ;D**

 **So here is my TFP Christmas one-shot! Oh and the Decepticons join the autobots to!**

 **Also just think that Bumblebee had his voice back!**

 **Autobot base...**

 _Twas the day of Christmas, December 25th, all the transformers were opening their gifts!_

Optimus was opening his very, VERY large present.

*Rip, Rip, Rip* "YES! I GOT A MY OWN LIGHTSABER!" Optimus yelled

"Don't you have the Star Saber?" Megatron asked

"Yeah, but this one lights up! I WILL USE THE FORCE!" Optimus replied

"And you guys say I'm childish..." Starscream added

Megatron grabbed his present and ripped the wrapping off. "YES! I GOT MY STARSCREAM PLUSHIE! It even comes with derpy sound effects! *Pulls string* _'I am Starscream, bow before me!'_

"Why do I sound like I have a puberty voice?!" Starscream exclaimed

"Some fans say you do have a puberty voice!" Miko added

"Hmph... *Grabs his present* O... M... P... I LOVE CHRISTMAS... I... GOT... THE... ULTRA RARE RAINBOW DASH ACTION FIGURE!" Starscream yelled while running around the room

"So you're yelling, screaming and running around the room because of that little pony?!" Arcee asks *and facepalms*

"It's not just a pony! This pony has a solar powered battery, movable positions and can even fly! I'm not gonna fly alone anymore!" Starscream said happily

"Whatever...*Opens his present* EEEEEKKKKKKKKK! YAS! I got super shiny, waterproof, perfume fused wax for my paint!" Knockout shrieked (in a good way :D)

"Who votes Knockout is a girly, girl?" Miko asked

*Everyone exept Knockout raises their hand/servo*

"Fine! I might be a girly, girl but I like my gift! I'm going to use it!" Knockout said and walked out of the room

"I'm not sure what his problems are...*Opens his present* OHHHHHH YEAHHH! I GOT A NEW HAMMER AND IT'S BIGGER THEN THE FORGE-HAMMER THING!" Breakdown exclaimed

"It was the Forge of Solus Prime, Breakdown..." Optimus corrected

"Whatever, Airachnid what did you get?" Breakdown asked

"I got...*Rips wrapping paper* YES! I GOT THE BOOK ON HOW TO BEAT UP STARSCREAM!" Airachnid squealed

"Well I don't like what that book is called but at least I have my own merchandise!" Starscream added

"Let's see what I got! *Rip, Rip* YAYYYY! I GOT A WRECKING BALL!" (No, not the song...) Bulkhead screamed

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Stsrscream sang

 **"NO!"** Everyone else yelled

"Fine..." Starscream mumbled

"My turn! *Rip* YES! I got new dual wielding swords!" Wheeljack exclaimed

"I wonder what I got... *Rips wrapping paper* YES! I GOT MY OWN PHASE SHIFTER THAT ONLY WORKS FOR ME!" Smokescreen yelled

"Isn't that Phase Shifter an Iacon relic?" Starscream questioned

"Yeah, but I don't know how this was made but I'm not complaining!" Smokescreen said

"My turn! *Rip* YAAASSSSSSS! A NEW ELECTRIC GUITAR!" Miko yelled

"Dear Primus why do you do this to me?!" Ratchet complained

"Cheer up doc bot! Open your present!" Miko suggested

"First of all, don't call me that, second fine I'll open it... *Rip* IS THIS REAL?! I GOT EARBUDS SPECIALIZED TO BLOCK OUT MIKO'S NOISE! YEEESSSSS!" Ratchet yelled excitedly, immediately putting them on.

"Wow, rude much... :(" Miko said

Raf looked at his present "I wanna see what i got! *Rip* Yay! I got a new mini racecar!" Raf said happily

Jack grabbed his present "Finally my turn! *Rip* YES! I GOT MY NEW VIDEO GAME!" Jack yelled

"What game?" Miko asked

Jack looked at the label "It's a game called Minecraft! People say it's super fun!" Jack replied

Arcee then looked at her present. "Finally! I'm the last one I think! *Rip* Hmm, a peice of paper, with writing on it!" Arcee said and read the paper. _Y_ _our present is on the roof, from: Bumblebee_

"Well someone's got a crush on you Cee!" Smokescreen joked

"Ha, ha very funny Smokie..." Arcee said, but she thought of what he said, Bee always made her smile and he was pretty cute.

Aww who was she kidding no bot could like her, but he added hearts to the letter so he must at least like her, right?

Well only one way to find out! To the roof!

With that Arcee walked up to the roof.

 **On the roof...**

"I hope she comes up..." Bumblebee said

"I already have." Came a voice behind him

Bumblebee turned around to see the femme he liked.

It was sunset by the time and the sunset was perfect for the time.

The sun was glittering on her armor making her have a slight yellow tinge but she still had her beautiful blue colour

The pink on her armor were glittering in the sun's light.

"Ok where's my gift?" Arcee asked curiously

"Oh right!" He said completely getting lost in Arcee's beauty, Bumblebee turned around and took the present from behind him and held it.

"Arcee, this is one thing that reminds me of you, I made it myself. I hope you like it." He said and handed her the present.

Arcee opened the box and her optics (eyes) glittered as she saw it.

The present was a bracelet, not just any bracelet but one designed for her!

The largest part of it was a deep ocean blue sapphire and the beads holding it were pink pearls which were glittering in the sunset light.

"Whoa! This is is beautiful Bee! How, how did you do this?" Arcee asked

"It's a secret..." Bumblebee replied, just then he remembered something, he grabbed a fishing pole with something attached to the end and hid it behind him.

"Arcee, I have so-something t-to tell y-you." Bumblebee said nervously

"What Bee? You can tell me anything." Arcee said to him

"Ok, Ar-Arcee I lo-love y-you, I love you!" Bumblebee said

Arcee couldn't think, she liked him to! She thought he didn't think he would like her back!

But those 3 words made her happy, and she would tell him her feelings to!

"Bee, I don't know what to say! I love you to!" Arcee said happily

Those 4 words shocked him to! He's always liked Arcee and she likes him back!

"Arcee I have another gift for you." He said

"What is it?" She replied

Bumblebee raised the fishing pole over them, on the end of the line there was a mistletoe!

"What's that?" She asked

"Well when two humans get under this plant, a mistletoe, they kiss sooo why not us?" He answered

The only reply he got was Arcee deeply kissing him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

Bumblebee closed his optics enjoying this, also hugging her as they kissed.

They broke apart. "Wow, I never knew that you thought the same as me." He said, putting the mistletoe

"Well I thought the same thing." She replied

Behind a boulder stood Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Whoa! I knew the were going to do that!" Smokescreen whispered

"Bee definitely planned this!" Blukhead whispered

"I think we should go back down, they're going to kill us it they spot us!" Jack whispered

"Agreed." Smokescreen whispered and they went back down

"Hey you never got a present!" Arcee noticed

"Sure I did, I got you." Bumblebee replied

The 2 held servos and walked back down into the base, happiness in thier sparks. (Hearts)

 **Wow I , make mushy endings!**

 **I love this couple! I hope you guys enjoyed this post!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Bai!**


End file.
